


The Night Watch

by thewriter



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: As they keep watch at nightfall Kion and Fuli discuss their journey and the meaning of friendship (and perhaps more) on their way to the Tree of Life.





	The Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "The Race to Tuliza"

Long after the "flamingo party" had dispersed a few miles north Kion and his friends settled down for the night.

"What a day!" Bunga enthused.

"You can say that again." Fuli muttered dryly.

"What a day!" Bunga repeated. "I wouldn't mind hanging out with those flamingos again, they're fun."

"Well I didn't mean literally "say that again"," Fuli grumbled.

"Shouldn't we keep going." Kion asked, "We're making good time."

Fuli stretched.

"Kion, it's been a long day and we're all pretty tired."

"Yeah, Kion," Beshte agreed, "I'm tired and we're all sore from walking."

"Except for Bunga," Fuli muttered under her breath, "does he ever sleep?"

"But--" Kion protested, but was stopped by Makini.

"We can only move forward if we have the energy to do so, then we can reach the Tree of Life sooner. Even Rafiki says sleep is important for a clear mind." The young mandrill sounded like she was reciting this. "Tuliza? You'll sleep better if your scar isn't hurting."

Kion sighed.

"Fine, but whoever isn't sleeping keep watch. You never know what danger may be lurking."

"I don't know, Kion it's been pretty quiet." The egret reported from his position on Baste's back.

Fuli, sensing trouble, stepped in.

"Fine, someone can keep watch, I will keep watch as long as you sleep. I'll have Anga to help." She nodded towards the eagle hovering a few feet away.

"Right." Anga confirmed in her short, brusque way.

Kion smiled.

"Fuli, thanks."

Fuli watched from the highest point she could, and while she wasn't keenest of sight she could hear and smell danger well enough. From above her she knew Anga was keeping watch from the air, even in the fading light.

Just then she heard a noise. Immediately on alert, she turned and two seconds later there was Kion.

"Oh, you startled me." She managed lamely.

Kion smirked.

"Did I?"

Then Fuli was all business.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I did…" For a while."

"Your scar?" Fuli looked concerned again. Kion wasn't sure what to make this softer side of her.

"It's okay." He mumbled.

They fell into silence as Kion settled down beside her.

"Thanks for today… Finding the tuliza for me."

"Sure, anything." Fuli murmured. "I'm worried about you Kion… We all are."

She nuzzled him briefly, something that caught him so off guard Kion didn't know how to react. Fuli, by nature, was not affectionate but clearly his situation was affecting her more than she cared to admit.

"I know I don't say it enough, but thanks for helping me. I couldn't continue to lead the Guard without you. I don't think we'd make it to the Tree of Life without someone I guess knowing right from wrong. Sometimes I just… can't." Kion shook his head.

Fuli gave a tentative smile.

"What are friends for."

Chuckling softly, he returned her affectionate gesture.

It wasn't just this journey, it was everything they had been together, that they would lay their lives down for each other no matter the cost. Knowing this, Kion could sleep, knowing his friends would be there to fight for him when he woke up.


End file.
